lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spells
Spells can be cast by any character with the appropriate skill or accessory equipped. New spells can be learned by mortals as they level up, rewards from quests, purchased from vendors, special boss fights, as well as hidden throughout the world. Once a spell is obtained it can be used by any character that has a high enough skill to cast it. So any character that has Level 1 White Magic skill will be able to cast Shield, a level 1 white magic spell, (provided you have acquired the spell). If for example if you acquired the Lv 8 white magic spell Zephyrus but your character only has lv 7 White magic (or lower) he/she would not be able to cast that spell. Higher ranks of magic can be acquired by mortals as they level or by accessories. Both of which can be learned by immortals via Skill Linking. Spells are ranged attacks and are useful for avoiding counter attacks from mines. Spell Types Spells differ from abilities in that they are contained in within four categories : White Magic, Black Magic, Spirit Magic and Composite Magic. White Magic :*Largely focuses on healing buffing and curing Status effects. :*Cooke learns new white magic spells and Levels as she levels. :*Jansen Friedh also learns Lv 1 and 2 white magic. Black Magic :* Inflicts elemental damage and Status effects for offensive abilities. :*Jansen Friedh learns new Black Magic spells and levels as he levels. Spirit Magic :* Has a mixture of non elemental damage, party buffs and Status effects. :*Mack learns new Spirit Magic spells and levels as he levels. Composite Magic *Combines spells to create multiple effects and or affect multiple targets. *Composite Magic can only be learned through accessories *The user must have access to both types of magic used to create composite magic **For example, if a composite magic spell requires a certain spirit magic spell, and a certain black magic spell, and the character does not have access to spirit magic, he/she will not be able to use composite magic. Casting time The cast time of all spells is denoted by a number and a letter value. The number is how many turns it will take to cast the spell. The letter value determines how quickly the spell will be cast in turn. The scale runs from A to Z with A having the shortest cast time. The only exception to this is that S comes before A (due to the system of rankings that have been used in such games as Resident Evil, S is classed as the best above A sort of like an A+ grade). So A spell that has a cast time of 1A will be cast before a spell that has a cast time of 1C and a spell that has a cast time of 2S will be cast the turn after it is started but will be cast at the beginning of the turn. For Spells that take more then one turn to cast you will be given the option to cancel or continue the spell cast if you wish when setting up for the next turn. Casting time can be shortened through various buffs. It can also be lengthened though status effects and by taking damage. This works both your party and the what ever you happen to be fighting. Category:Gameplay Category:Spells